Energy based therapeutic devices are known to use an energy source to produce therapeutic energy to be delivered onto a surface to be treated. For example, it is known to use laser diode bars to produce electromagnetic energy of light at certain spectrum band for the treatment of a variety of medical and aesthetic conditions. Due to the small spot size of each diode bar it is considered impractical to use a single diode bar for treating an area that is larger than a few square millimeters. In order to provide an efficient treatment over large area, it is desirable to use more than one unit of diode bar. Current diode bar based therapeutic devices utilize a substantially large number of tens of laser diode bars (in the order of 20-140) bundled together to produce light for the treatment of much larger areas in comparison to that which may be treated when using only a single diode bar. Typically, all the diode bars in the bundle are simultaneously activated for a short period of time, such that an area that is substantially the size of the spot produced by the combination of the diode bars in the bundle is treated during each such activation session.
The inclusion of a large number of diode bars in each therapeutic treatment device is both costly and inefficient due to the high cost of each bar and due to the partial time during which each diode is activated. In addition, the energy produced by a large number of diode bars bundled together is less suitable for performing some medical or aesthetic procedures or treatments. For instance, current devices may cause destruction of hair components and, cessation of hair growth mechanism, when only a delay of hair growth cycle might be desired.
It is therefore desirable to provide energy based therapeutic device that may efficiently utilize one or a substantially small number of energy sources to expose a substantially large area to therapeutic energy, enabling a much cheaper and more efficient alternative to achieve a desired effect. In addition, it is desirable to provide an energy based therapeutic device capable of affecting biological processes in a controlled manner.